


Not Quite

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks Mickey a question, and gets an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite

“So you say you do all the fucking in juvie, huh?” Ian asks out of the blue one day. He’s been thinking about it for a while, really, but today he can’t get his mind off of it. He doesn’t know what it is, but he’s been feeling extra horny lately. Of course, Mickey had no complaints about the increase in activity. However, something about the comment made Ian think he wasn’t the only one who was in need of a change up.

They’re sitting on Mickey’s couch playing video games. The house is empty for once. As much as they both enjoy moments where they can just do other things that don’t involve taking their clothes off, they know their time is limited. Ian’s been watching Mickey since they started, stealing glances and using any excuse to brush against him. He knew Mickey was hot when he was angry, but the way he was playing now was beyond sexy. Each time his hands gripped the controller tighter, the muscles in his arms would flex and make Ian’s dick twitch. Mickey had his tongue out, mashing the buttons with his thumbs and grunting when he made a difficult kill. Ian was so hard, it was starting to throw off his playing. When Mickey beat him for a third time, he finally turned to him.

“Yeah. What’s it to you?” He asks, finishing off the last pizza bagel.

Ian can’t help staring at his mouth as he chews. “Uh, nothing. Just wondering what that’s like.”

“Well, you would know, right? I figure it’s the same thing.” He slurps his beer and belches loudly.

“I know. I mean, how does it work?” Ian’s not sure what exactly he wants to know. All the blood is rushing to his groin, away from his brain. He really wants to touch himself.

Mickey laughs. “How the fuck do you think? Find a guy stupid enough to let you stick it in him, and make him your bitch. Before someone sticks it in you. It’s not that complicated.” He’s looking at Ian now, seeing how flushed he is. His hand keeps inching closer to his crotch.

Ian’s leg is shaking now. His hard on is straining against his jeans, and it’s actually starting to get painful. “I get that. But, like, what kind of stuff? When you say you do the fucking, what exactly do you—”

“Do you want to keep asking questions, or do you want me to show you?” Mickey asks, interrupting him. He knows Ian’s been really turned on lately, and practically ready to go since he walked in. He looks like he’s about to blow if he doesn’t get something soon, and Mickey is enjoying seeing his agony. He wondered what was taking so long. Even though Mickey had made the comment about a week ago, he didn’t really know how much impact it would have. He had loved all the extra sex, but the thought of Ian being in his place had crossed his mind a lot since then. That Ian seemed to have the same idea, got him even more aroused. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

They both bolt off the couch and almost run to Mickey’s room. They slam the door behind them and start ripping each others’ clothes off. Mickey is wearing sweats, so he’s naked and waiting in no time. By the time Ian shoves his boxers down, finally releasing himself, he’s rock hard too. Mickey pushes him til he’s bent over the bed, ass up and face down. It’s a beautiful sight and Ian is begging for it now. He breathes in the smell of Mickey on the covers under him and spreads his legs more, signaling for Mickey to hurry up and get on him. Mickey sees this and strokes himself, moving closer behind him. Ian’s positioned at just the right height, he grunts when Mickey smacks his ass. When Mickey finally pushes two wet fingers into him, he squirms and moans from the pleasure. Ian sees stars as he works him, getting him open and ready. Mickey pulls his fingers out, then slicks up his dick. He almost shoots seeing Ian’s hole waiting for him. He circles the head around it, teasing Ian slightly til he whines, then dips inside easily. He’s tight and warm and Mickey wants to scream as he pushes in further. Ian tenses up a bit, but it feels too good to last long. He relaxes as the hot hardness fills him, grabbing the sheets and letting his eyes close. It’s not something new for him, but Mickey manages to make it feel like his first time; all the sensations exploding through him. Mickey groans when he goes as deep as he can, then starts to pull out. The slow slide sends waves of electricity up and down his entire body.

Mickey’s thrusting into Ian with a steady rhythm. He has one hand holding his hips and the other on his lower back. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping together fills the room, as well as, their heavy breathing and panting. Ian takes the pounding, pushing his ass back so Mickey’s dick makes contact with his sensitive prostate. His own dick rubs against the sheets, the friction adding to his already overwhelmed senses. With each pump, Mickey can feel his orgasm rising. This would be the point where he’d speed up and bring himself over to make it end quickly, but Ian wasn’t just some unlucky inmate to get off on. Instead, Mickey leaned over til his chest met Ian’s back, wrapped his arms under and around his shoulders, and began humping him with controlled movements. The pace didn’t change so much, as how close and deep he now was. Each short thrust was intensified times a thousand. Mickey was grunting into Ian’s ear, and he could feel him clenching around him as he got closer. Ian let a string of curses and moans out of his mouth when Mickey somehow found a new spot, and was hitting it repeatedly. He didn’t think he was going to last much longer. As Mickey barreled towards the finish, his hips started to get out of sync; bucking of their own accord. Ian was shaking in ecstasy, his dick aching to let go. Mickey stood back up so he was pulling almost all the way out of Ian, quickening his blows. Ian arches his back with the force of his building ejaculation, and Mickey driving roughly into him. The mattress squeaked and slammed against the wall over and over, as Mickey fucked Ian until they were both coming hard and fast. Mickey’s dick erupted inside, Ian’s ass pulling it out of him. Ian exploded, his cum spilling out all over Mickey’s bedding. They fell together, spasmodic and convulsing from their powerful climax. They’re out of breath and drenched from their passion, barely able to even move. When Mickey and Ian are finally able to regain some control over their bodies, they shift so that they’re lying on top of the bed. As their heart rates slow and their breathing evens out, they look at each other through hooded eyes, almost in disbelief of the extremely intense moment they just had. Mickey’s exhausted and Ian’s tired, but they still manage to crack a smile.

“So, you do all the fucking like that in juvie?” Ian asks, slowly drifting off.

“Something like that…” Mickey says, as he succumbs to sleep. “But not quite.”


End file.
